All The Shippings
by DemetriaNecrophades
Summary: Just as the name says,I'm doing all the shippings. Each chapter is going to be a one shot on a shipping its going in alphabetical order, so please don't ask me to do a certain one next. But yes ALL of them will be done. I'm just going off the master list
1. Chapter 1 Abandonshipping

A/N: Okay so I'm doing something suicidal, I'm making a one shot for EVERY shipping off the master list that's has Yugioh character's in it, because there are some that aren't. I'm making them alphabetical order so do not say "Oh you should do this one next" or anything like that. So yes, I'm going to be doing this 1st then once this is done, that means all the shipping's, I'll work on stories and other one shot collections.

Please note that not all of these are going to be romances it will range from friendships to murders. And that even though this is rated teen each chapter will have its own rating. Thanks you. Please enjoy these one shots.

Rated: T

Warnings: implied raped and yaoi.

All The Shipping's

Chapter one - Abandonshipping (Gozaburo x Noa x Mokuba)

Mokuba and Noa Kaiba sat in their bed room, the door was locked from the outside, there were no windows in the room either, no chance for them to escape this hell hole of life, trapped little rabbits with a snake in their home, the snake none other than their father Gozaburo Kaiba.

They had no one but each other…and Seto, Seto who was working so hard to free them from this evil man. Seto himself couldn't be _damaged_, like Noa and Mokuba could, for he was going to be the new face of Kaiba Corp. Gozaburo would, on most nights, come into their room and…touch them. He barely feed them enough to live. And they were almost always ill. Tonight would be no different.

He came into their room just like he always did. Just who would he choose this time? And who would have to listen to the other one suffer.

"Hello, there my angels, I have come for you again." Gozaburo said, smirking like the devil. He looked over the two boys and stopped his eyes on Mokuba.

Mokuba who was only ten years old, stared terrified at his father, the raven haired boy could do nothing but shake as the tyrant made his way to him.

Noa only closed his eyes and covered his ears hopping it'd be over soon. Real soon. Mokuba was so young and innocent before Gozaburo adopted him and Seto. So very innocent before that first time Gozaburo forced him into his bed.

And even though his ears where covered he could hear Mokuba's begging for their father to stop. He could hear his painful cries and the grunts and moans of his father. And he just sat there and did nothing it was the only thing he could do being that his foot was chained to his bed. It was the same for Mokuba when Noa was being touched by this man. Both they were just powerless.

And so very helpless.

Then all was silent, Noa opened his eyes, Gozaburo was leaving and Mokuba as just laying in bed, bleeding, and his eyes open staring blackly at ceiling.

"Mokuba…" Noa whispered to his brother moving as close as he could with his leg chained up. Mokuba moved his eyes to look at Noa, and then turned his head to face him.

"N-Noa" he chocked out, his throat sore from his screams. "Why does this happen?"

"it happens because- I don't really know why, but it's not your fault it's not mine its Gozaburo's ….although I'm sure it will come to end. We just have to endure and wait." Noa told him.

"…I know" Mokuba said, and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep

End chapter.

Okay, so there's the start of it. Please review and tell me how crazy you think I am for doing this.

ALSO I don't really like boy x girl romance when it comes to Yugioh so their either be friends or they'll be killing each other or just something funny. =)

* * *

><p>Edited 522/12


	2. Chapter 2 Admireshipping

A/N: I'm on a roll getting to done lol. Anyways I got plan going or right now every time I get five reviews I'll post a new chapter =)

Rated: K

Warnings: faked death. Kotsuzaka is Bones

All the Shipping's

Chapter two - Admireshipping (Kotsuzaka x Mokuba)

"So you really think this is a good idea?" Kotsuzaka asked, appalling horror movie gore make up on to Mokuba, making him looking like he was stabbed in the face…a few times.

"Sure it is! Its prank week and I want to scare Seto for what he did last time!" Mokuba said smiling innocently.

"Okay…but I was never here, I don't want your brother to kill me for helping you." Kotsuzaka said putting the last bit of make up one Mokuba.

It was prank week at the Kaiba mansion and last year Seto scared the day lights out of our young raven haired friend so this year he wants revenge, prank week was Mokuba's idea in the first place, though at first it was just to make sure Seto over stress himself at work it became very competitive between the brothers now, and this time Mokuba was going to win.

He set up what looks like a master prank gone wrong and poured fake blood n the ground, invited his friend Bones over to give me a makeover fitted for a horror movie and was going to scare Seto so bad he might just die.

Alls Mokuba had to do was wait there on the floor. Though albeit uncomfortable Mokuba was determined to win.

Seto was now walking through the door, and entered the room.

"Mokuba what are you doing?" Seto asked

"Dang it! I thought I had you this time!" Mokuba said getting off the floor.

"I saw you breathing; you'd have to do better than that to out prank me little brother." Seto said "Now Tell someone to clean this up" Seto said walking away, not noticing the smirk on Mokuba's face.

While Seto was walking to the door he opened it and a bucket of water fell on to his head.

"I forgot…always have a backup plan." Seto said to himself chuckling.

Later that day.

"So did you plan work?" Kotsuzaka asked Mokuba

"Sure did! He fell for it hook, line and sinker." Mokuba said laughing.

"Well that's good; I can't believe he didn't see it coming the bucket of water is a classic!" Kotsuzaka said.

"I know! At this rate he'll never beat Yugi. Just don't tell him I said that" Mokuba said

"I won't, so what do you want to do now?" Kotsuzaka asked

"I don't know…lets go play at the park!" Mokuba said dragging his friend away.

AND end chapter. Two of them are down only a million or so more.

Please review! They make me happy, I _need_ you feed back. I want to be a great writer you know! And this is great practice but if you don't give me tips or tell me what's good then how am I going to get any better?

Also I'll try and make these longer, depending on the shipping.

* * *

><p>Edited 522/12


	3. Chapter 3 Adoptshipping

A/N: I _**DEMAND**_ reviews I mean like really is it _that_ hard to tell me what you think of my chapters? It's heart breaking! I just want to know so why don't you tell me? Once I get to chapter five I'm done for the week not even going to check my mail for reviews and I get back there better be at LEAST ten. I really want to write this and do all the shipping's I think it's fun! But if I don't get feedback then I don't even know if this was a good idea…now I sounds I'm married to my readers, if I have any this early into the game.

Okay now that I'm done ranting I also want to point out that there's some shipping's that aren't even on the list! So once I'm done with doing all the shipping's, I'll have a story called "All the Missing Shipping's" ^^ that's going to be fun~

You guys can go wild on that! Come to be with odd parings and such. ^^

Rated: T

Warnings: Abuse

All the Shipping's

Chapter 3 - Adoptshipping (Gozaburo x Seto)

A young Seto Kaiba sat in a cold dark room. He didn't dare sleep he stayed awake facing his bedroom door. He didn't know what would happen if he spelt, would Gozaburo come in and violate him? Like he did so many other times, at least Mokuba was safe off somewhere in a use to be empty part of the Kaiba manor.

Seto was coming up with plan, he take over Kaiba Corp. and rebuild it in a new image, his.

So he stayed up all night. His tutor was late, making his classes take longer than normal. They went far into the night and Seto was dead tired, but still he wouldn't sleep. Gozaburo was off in a different country making some sort of business deal. But he could be back any day.

He barely even got to see Moki; he couldn't even see the brother he protected all those years and these past few months. He and still would protect him him…no matter what.

"Oh you're still awake Seto?" it was Gozaburo.

"Yes, I am. I _have_ to study" Seto said, glaring at this step-father.

"_Yes_ you do, but not right now."

Gozaburo quickly over powered the much younger Seto and ragged him off to his bedroom where he tied Seto to the bed…

Seto dared to think about, he was finishing an exam, his step-father watching from the side of the room, the bruises on his (Seto's) body still some visible even though it was weeks ago.

Seto just blocked it, in a few years, just a few years. A few more years and he'll own Kaiba Corp.

End Chapter.

I ended it here because well…we already know how Kaiba takes over Kaiba Corp. ^^

PLEASE REVIEW! I want to if it sucked ass or was good ^^


	4. Chapter 4 Airshipping

A/N: we'll I'm still going to update I want to do all the shipping's I guess people just don't like the idea that much. I bet I'll get more people to read this later on though. But I do want lots of reviews ^^

Rated: M

Warnings: Murder, torture, gore, character death, AU

All the Shipping's

Chapter four - Airshipping (Thief King Bakura x Priest Shaada)

"_What to do what to do…maybe murder...oh I don't know, what to do what to do~"_

The King of Thieves sat in Diabound's hand as the monster flew off into the night. He had yet again to kill the bastard pharaoh, his damned priest getting the way.

_I should just kill them_ Akefia thought lying back in his Ka's hand, waiting to finally get to his hideout, although having a huge oasis as a hideout really isn't a good choice like why not look there first? There's food and water, oh look a cave behind the water fall its filed with treasures from our pharaohs' tombs nope the king of thieves isn't going to be there, les keep looking, well maybe everyone else are just moronic.

Yes they were just idiots. Anyways back to the task at hand, what do about those annoying priest. Well yes killing them would do nicely for our beloved king of thieves, but where was the creativity!

"Well then I'll have to kill them all in very specials ways, at least I won't bore myself" He said as the monster landed at his hide out.

"Now just need to find a fun way to kill them all!" Akefia said as he sat under a tree and leaned against it to stay in as much as the shade as possible.

Akefia sat there lost in the thoughts of murder for a while, it really isn't that easy of a task, there's just so many lovely ways to get the deed done, oh just far too many.

"Fuck creativity!" Akefia shouted in his frustration "I'll just _**slaughter **_them!" he decided.

But he could ride Diabound he needed to save up his Ka for later; yes he'll save his energy. Using his fingers and whistled and his horse came runny.

"We're going on mini killing spree, yes we are" He said petting his horse

He mounted his house and began to ride back to the main city, back to where the murders of his family dwelled, to him they were guilty they used the items that where crafted from his family and friends souls and bodies and didn't free the lost souls nor did they use them for their real purpose! Not mention how it was the _pharaoh's _men that killed them! So the previous pharaoh passed his sins down to his son, for Akefia needed a reason to continue for his life not to be wasted cashing a revenge he'd never receive.

He made his way into city riding horse in the dead of night the villagers safely tucked into their beds, slaves getting the last of theirs work done and heading back to their masters. Everything was peaceful, for the most part anyways.

Dismounting his horse he tied it to a tree and began to walk the rest of to the palace. Once he entered the main grounds, he saw a flame alit inside one of priest temples, oh Ra this was too easy, no challenge at all the priest won't even see the devilish man coming for him.

Never the less Akefia trudged through the sand and up the temple. It was almost too easy! Though Bakura was using his magic to hide himself physically from the priest he still should have been able to sense if not just a little!

"Oh what do we have here on of the lambs got separated from his herd? I thought the pharaoh would be more careful as to not let this happen!" Akefia proclaimed as he deactivated his magic.

"How did you get in here?" Shaada said as he whipped around to see the King of Thieves standing no more than a few feet away.

"The guards here are just incompetent…can't even do their job right." The thief king chuckled as he approached the bald man.

Shaada went o activate his DiaDhank but as captured in Diabound's hand, it squeezed his body until he gasped for air only losing his grip a little after that.

"Now, now, now like I'd let you summon a Ka to try and stop me." Akefia smirked, and drew out one of his daggers.

"W-what are you doing here" Shaada gasped out.

"I'm here to kill you" Akefia said, and slashed his blade a crossed Shaada's face. "I'm going to kill so slowly your feel the cut that will end your life…"

Akefia new of many tortured one which were you cut you victims 372 times wait for each cut to heal before making a new, he was going to have modify this to fit his time, he didn't really much of it, he'd could only go to 99, one each soul used to create the millennium items.

Shaada laid on the floor in a poor of his own blood as Akefia made his way out of the temple…

Okay so I guess when ever Akefia is paired up with someone from the pharaoh's court they'll died. Mwhahahhahaha yay~

* * *

><p>Edited 522/12


	5. Chapter 5 Akinshipping

A/N: well look here chapter five; it's going to be cute! =D but very short

Rated: K+

Warnings: none

Ryouta = Mako

All the Shipping's

Chapter five - Akinshipping (Sugoroku x Ryouta)

Ryouta sat on a bench in Domino City Park. He let out a sigh and brought out a picture of his father, he knew he was out there somewhere. He just needed to find him. Just then a gust of wind came by and the picture floated from his hand and landed at the feet of an elderly man, a somewhat familiar elderly man.

The guy picked up the picture. "Oh I know this Young man." He said as Ryouta run up to him to claim his picture.

"You know my father?" Ryouta exclaimed as the man handed back the picture and he recognized the man. "Wait a second your Yuugi's grandfather!"

"Yes, I'm Sugoroku Mouto, but yes I know him. Your father that is…you've been looking for him yes?" Grandpa Mouto said.

"Yes I am, you don't happen to know where he is, do you?" Ryouta asked.

"Yes I'll just have to make a phone call." Sugoroku said, leading the boy to the game shop.

Ryouta waited for mister Mouto to be done on the phone so he could talk to his dad himself. Sugoroku walked in and handed him the phone.

"Hello Dad?" Ryouta said, and smiled as he heard the voice at the other end.

A/N: and there it's done! =D


	6. Chapter 6 Amoshipping

A/N: woohoo chapter six! XD Also on a side not Yuugi in the manga he calls everyone by their last name, all but Anzu that is! XD just thought I'd share that! XD

Pairing: Amoshipping (Katsuya x Mai x Shizuka)

Katsuya = Jounouchi/Joey, Shizuka = Serenity

Warnings: none it's all good fun in the one XD

All the Shipping's

Chapter six

Mai and Shizuka had Katsuya tied to a chair in a warehouse. There was an oddly huge bump on his head, from where they knocked him out. He was in address, long blond wing, tights and high heels, also there's was so much make up on his face it could pass for a cheap corner worker.

"Do you think he'll be mad when he wakes up?" Shizuka asked in her normal high pitched shy voice

"Very, but that was the point was it not?" Mai asked looking at the shorter girl.

"But were taking all those pictures really a good idea? I mean it's is kind of cruel" She said looking back to her brother.

"Hmm maybe but let's leave before he wakes up" Mai said taking the other girl by her elbow and pulling her out of the warehouse and to her purple sports care.

~Few hours later~

"nyee…what the hell happened" Katsuya said "WHY THE HELL AM I IN A DRESS!"

A/N: the end xD I know not sucks but it's all I could come up with for this one. Also Katsuya is Jounouchi's FIRST name, it's the name his own MOTHER called him. 3 its true!


	7. Not the real Chapter 7 Anagramshipping

A/N: : / / w w w . change petitions / fanfiction -net-stop-the- destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

Please sign this!

I want you all to sigh this; even you care about ANYONES writing on this site. I may be new FF but I love it here no one cares what I write about and I can, I would have been able to express myself to the fullest degree if I wanted.

If they change the site to be "kid" friendly because that is what they are doing, we'll lose some of the best fanfics on the site! And their "Cleansing" will be their downfall, everyone would leave. So I ask you to please sigh this!

Okay, also if they do, do this to the site, I am going to not post anymore stories and even take my down. If they do this then you can find me on deviantart under the same username.

Other Note: Sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories the past week. This "situation" just has me upset is all. I was told and was under the impression that I was going to be at a place where I could truly be myself and express myself how I saw fit. But I'll put a small update here for you.

SINCE I had to take off my REAL chapter Seven, my Anagramshipping that I worked hard on he's an alternative to the ONE I REALLY wanted to post SINCE FF is now LIMITING OUR IMAINATION instead of letting unleash it like their pretty little slogan says we can.

Thank you for your time for reading this.

All the Shipping's

**Not the real** Chapter Seven – Anagramshipping (Karimu x Malik)

Malik/Marik = I call the hikari Marik, because it is his name.

Mark and Karimu sat on the door leading into Ishtar clan's underground city, just staring up at the star's pointing out the star pictures that they saw.

Marik sighed, he say a similar sky while during battle city, though Yugi had said he forgave him, no one else did. He hated what he did, he tried to kill them, all of them even before his darkness took over, it was what _he_ and it wanted.

Karimu say the distress in his friend's body language. "Marik? Are you sure you're okay?"He paused "You didn't need to come back you know, you have stayed free…free from all of this"

"I have to make for what I did" Marik said noting making eye contact

"But you don't have to do it like this."

"Is there really another way? Marik asked

"You already did your part though, you helped send the pharaoh to the afterlife, where he belong" Karimu said

"Then why hasn't anyone left this place?"

"It' all we know, but you know the world you, Rashid and your sister all know the real word. We can't do that." Karimu explained.

"I guess so, but I real like I did everything wrong" Marik said hugging one knee to his chest.

"Then apologize to the people you hurt." Karimu said

"Maybe, I could do that…" Marik stood up. "I will do that, and I will come back here, for you, all of you. Youdon't hasve to suffer in the darkness…"

End **the not real **Chapter

A/N: well there you do don't forget about the link up at the top.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Another chapter of All the Shipping's ^^ this is one of the odd pairings xD

Warnings: FRIENDSHIP~

Note: Hiroto is Honda

All the Shipping's

Chapter Eight - Analogshipping (Hiroto x Ryou x Anzu)

"Want to know what I don't get?" Anzu asked her friends suddenly

"What is it Anzu?" Ryou asked nicely

"Why can't get a friends who are girls?" Anzu sighed, "I mean the gang is nice and all but people are going to think I have male harem."

Hiroto looked at her with a flabbergasted expression and Ryou's face blushed to a crimson red.

"What?" She asked staring at them as if they went insane, not a long shot for Ryou. "Oh please people don't really think that! I just need friends that aren't guys! I want girl friends!"

"Wow Anzu I knew you swung that way…" Ryou said teasingly, making Hiroto laugh. Anzu just glared at them, before pouting and turning away, not looking at her friends.

"Oh come on now Anzu, Ryou was only kidding." Hiroto said.

"Yea I'm spry if I offended you." Ryou said a sorry looking on his face and in his tone of voice.

Anzu sighed "It's okay."

A/N: Well that's all I got for this one ^^


End file.
